Asura
by Wado21
Summary: La peur engendre les monstres ainsi que la véritable personnalité de l'Homme. Zoro l'apprendra à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres !**

 **Je préfère prévenir, j'adore Zoro et il va particulièrement souffrir dans cette histoire. Il y aura aussi beaucoup de violence, du sexe et un langage assez vulgaire. Donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas...**

 **ASURA**

« _L'homme est son propre démon._ » Proverbe indien.

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans le Shinsekai, le Sunny Go avait accosté sur une île ayant pour nom Rakshata. C'était une terre fertile, avec des champs de blé d'or et une végétation aussi verte que l'émeraude. Des montagnes venaient embellir le paysage, les bergers y emmenaient leurs moutons paître l'herbe fraîche.

D'après Robin, elle n'appartenait pas au Gouvernement Mondial, ainsi que les guerriers de ce pays étaient extrêmement puissants. Arrivés à bon port, les Mugiwaras ne savaient absolument pas comment ils seraient accueillis, et préféraient rester sur leur garde. Ils n'avaient pas eu tord.

Les habitants de cette terre n'appréciaient guère les pirates, après plusieurs conflits avec eux. La bataille fut donc engagée dès qu'ils comprirent qui étaient ces étrangers. Malheureusement, les dires de leur archéologue s'étaient encore une fois révélés juste. Les villageois étaient d'une force incroyable, savant parfaitement manier une lance et une épée, tirant avec une précision inouïe leurs flèches, maîtrisant à la perfection le Haki et certains avaient même mangé un fruit du démon.

Usopp, Chopper, Nami et Brook furent rapidement retrouvés en difficulté. Puis ce fut au tour de Robin et de Franky d'être dépassé par leurs ennemis. Le trio monstrueux avait de plus en plus de mal de se débarrasser d'eux. La situation ne cessait de s'empirer.

La bataille faisait rage. Le choc des lames assourdissaient, les explosions des tirs aveuglaient. Cette terre au départ si accueillante, où la flore était abondante et magnifique, était devenu un champs de bataille où Mars et Pluton s'extasiaient, soufflant un vent de mort, où les humains étaient devenus des bêtes assoiffées de sang, ne pensant qu'à détruire l'ennemi et mourir au champs d'honneur des guerriers.

Les trois monstres de l'équipage essayaient de protéger leurs nakamas, mais les guerriers de Rakshata les en empêchaient, en les obligeant à se concentrer sur eux.

Il ne tarda pas à y avoir des membres de l'équipage blessés. Usopp fut blessé à l'épaule, Robin à la jambe et Franky au bras. Chopper ne pouvait aller les soigner, étant entourés par ses ennemis. Sanji hurlait aux combattants qu'ils allaient le payer et gronda « Diable Jambe », rendant ses jambes destructrices enflammées. Luffy ne tarda pas à suivre son cuisinier dans la colère, puis se fut au tour de la fine lame à sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Un homme, plus grand que les autres, plafonnant dans les trois mètres, le corps basané recouvert de tatouages, ayant l'air d'être le chef, sortit de la mêlée et lança une grande lame d'air avec sa main, faisait valser tous nos fiers pirates. La plupart furent assommés sauf Luffy, Zoro et Sanji qui reprirent pied, mais pas indemnes. Tous trois furent blessés lors de cette redoutable attaque. Leur nouvel ennemi était bien plus fort et bien plus redoutable que les autres, qui étaient déjà loin du niveau de lavette. L'homme les toisa et dit d'une voix hautaine :

« -Je m'appelle Rama, je suis le chef des habitants de Rakshata et j'ai mangé le Kaze Kaze no mi. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, bande de vermines !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Hurla Luffy, Gear Fourth ! »

Son corps grossit, lui donnant une silhouette de gorille. Il donna à son poing une taille titanesque et hurla : « King kong Gun ! »

Ce coup fit valser de plusieurs mètres le chef qui protégea tout de même sa tête grâce au haki de l'armement mais, hélas, revint bientôt à l'attaque, malgré un fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe droite, cadeau du chapeau de paille. Il enduit sa main de haki puis la renforça de son pouvoir du vent. Tous les deux se lancèrent dans ce duel, qui dura à peine trente secondes, mais Rama finit par trancher profondément à la diagonale le torse de Luffy malgré son fluide offensif surpuissant. Un voile noir lui recouvra peu à peu les yeux. Il sentit corps se vider de son sang, qui voulait sur sa peau pour se répandre sur le sol. Le pauvre garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son attaque n'avait pas marché. Il était fort, il ne pouvait pas perdre de façon aussi bête ! Il était censé battre cet homme, non ? À près tout, c'était lui le capitaine, et son devoir était de protéger son équipage.

D'un coup, il pensa à tous ses nakamas. Il savait qu'ils allaient se battre contre Rama, mais c'était peine perdue. Il voulut leur crier de s'enfuir mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Le guerrier posa sa main sur sa tête et l'encastrant violemment dans la terre, finissant d'assommer le jeune homme.

« LUFFY ! » Hurlèrent le bretteur et le cuisinier qui foncèrent sur l'homme.

Le blond sauta dans les airs puis prit appui sur lui, s'arrêtant pour abattre sa jambe dévastatrice sur la tête de Rama. Alors qu'il était tout proche de cette dernière et pensant pouvoir l'avoir, il sentit quelque chose attraper sa cheville et le stoppa net. Il vit que c'était une main. La main du plus puissant guerrier de l'île. Ce dernier lui darda un œil mauvais. Il grinça :

« Ne me dis pas que t'appelles ça un coup de pied ? »

Le blond sentit que s'il ne se dégageait pas très vite, il aurait alors très mal. Mais il avait beau remuer, il ne réussit même pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Le guerrier avait une poigne de fer. D'un coup, il tourna subitement la jambe du cuistot qui hurla de douleur et le relâcha. Cet enfoiré la lui avait brisé.

Le vert avait assisté à ce spectacle, impuissant. De rage, il bondit sur son adversaire. Il grinça : « Santoryū ! Rengoku Oni Giri ! »

Malgré la puissance de cette technique, Rama la para sans problème, à la plus grande surprise du borgne. Ce dernier fut envoyé valser par le possesseur du fruit du vent. Alors qu'il se relevait à peine, il le vit foncer vers lui. Il ne put même pas parer, et fut transpercé par la main de son ennemi dans le ventre. Mais il se remit une nouvelle fois debout, crachant du sang et tanguant sur ses jambes, la douleur lui brouillant les sens. Frustré que son adversaire puisse encore se relever malgré son attaque, il trancha la jambe droite du vert, sans autre forme de procès. L'épéiste, privé d'un de ses membres et d'équilibre, tomba au sol, son liquide vital de couleur carmin s'écoulant à flot de ses nouvelles blessures.

Les autres, venant à peine de se réveiller, hurlèrent face à ce spectacle. Luffy et Zoro baignaient dans leur propre sang, l'épéiste ne possédant plus qu'une jambe. Ils crièrent deux fois plus quand ils virent venir leur ennemi vers eux. Brook essaya tout de même de l'abattre, en vain. Franky lui tira un Radical Beam mais ce fut peine perdue. Robin tenta de le bloquer grâce à ses bras, cela ne le fit même pas ralentir.

L'homme se lança et s'approcha de Nami. La pauvre ne put faire le moindre geste, elle crut sa dernière heure arriver. Ah, c'était une belle vie, dommage que cet abruti de Zoro n'ait jamais pu la rembourser de sa dette. Pour son amour envers les berrys, elle irait sûrement brûler en Enfer.

Quand une chaussure noire vola et atteint l'avant-bras du chef. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Sanji en position, un pied déchaussé. Tous soupirèrent, sauf un, qui gueula en se traînant comme il pouvait vers lui :

« Abruti de Love-Cook ! Sauve-toi, vite ! »

Rama, furieux de cet affront, attaqua le blond et avant qu'il puisse parler quoique ce soit, lui transperça le flanc de part en part, sans aucun d'état d'âme, avant que le sabreur eut le temps de l'atteindre. Ils regardèrent le cuistot s'écrouler, en sang, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« SANJI ! » Hurla le bretteur, oubliant pour la première fois, de l'appeler par un de ses ridicules sobriquets.

Alors le vert sentit son sang bouillir, une rage sourde s'empara de tout son être, il vit rouge, il entendit une voix venant de son sabre, le Sandai Kitetsu, murmurer :

« _Tue… Massacre tes ennemis… Venge tes amis… Assouvie ta soif de sang..._ »

Possédé par le péché de la Colère, il écouta cette phrase. Soudain, une puissance écrasa son corps, une aura noire et violette sortit de celui-ci et de ses katanas.

Le reste de l'équipage, resta muet devant cela. Que se passait-il encore ? Leur ami avait disparu derrière cette drôle d'émanation de couleur sombre, qui finit par prendre la forme d'un démon.

Quand l'aura disparut, elle laissa place à un Zoro métamorphosé. Il avait prit la même forme que la silhouette du démon qu'ils avaient aperçus. Sa jambe avait repoussé, son trou dans le ventre avait disparu. Deux têtes et deux paires de bras en plus avaient poussés. Sa peau était devenu rouge et ses bras et jambes étaient maintenant noirs et griffus. Ses canines du bas s'étaient allongées. Ses sabres étaient eux aussi devenus noirs, des flammes pourpres en sortaient, recouvrant ses lames.

Ce qui se tenait devant eux était le roi-démon, Asura en personne.

La présence et le haki que dégageait à présent Zoro était démentielle. Cela n'avait rien d'un être humain. Le guerrier de Rakashata déglutit malgré lui.

« Qui es-tu ? » Osa-t-il enfin demander.

À sa plus grande surprise, ainsi que celle de ses nakamas, il poussa un cri plus bestial qu'humain. Ce hurlement fut si puissant qu'il fit voler plusieurs combattants de l'île. Puis, donna un grand coup dans l'air avec son sabre. Le souffle de ce dernier fit exploser une montagne.

Étonné, Rama se prépara à l'attaque. Il regarda le lieu où se trouvait son étrange et inquiétant ennemi, qui ne s'y trouvait plus. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait devant lui, il eut juste le temps de protéger son corps grâce au haki, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Le monstre lui trancha le bras, arrachant à son ancien possesseur un cri de douleur. Le démon planta un de ses sabres brûlants dans le bras restant du pauvre homme, puis l'envoya valser jusqu'à ce qu'un rocher lui barre la route. Le guerrier cracha le sang qui s'agglomérait dans sa gorge à cause de l'impact.

Il releva les yeux face à la créature. À son plus grand malheur, il vit des flammes provenant de ses sabres foncer sur lui. Il essaya de les éteindre grâce à son pouvoir, mais ce fût peine perdue. Les flammes finirent par l'engloutir, dans un cri déchirant.

Dans la tête de Zoro, seuls raisonnaient ces quelques mots :

 _Massacre... Destruction… Carnage... Sang… Mort… Haine…_

La raison du vert avait disparue, laissant place à la folie meurtrière, accentuée par la malédiction de son sabre qui conduisait sa pensée. Il ne voyait rien tant la rage l'aveuglait, il n'entendait rien tant les murmures diaboliques de Kitetsu l'assourdissaient.

Rama réussit à s'échapper quelques instants plus tard, gravement blessé. Il tenta tout de même de lui lancer une puissante rafale de vents, ainsi que des lames d'air, qui furent balayées sans le moindre problème. Le démon finit par foncer sur lui, sous le regard tétanisé du plus puissant combattant de l'île.

Son cerveau lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de prendre ses jambes à son coup, qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à ce monstre, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, ne faisant que trembler de peur. Il était tellement effrayé qu'aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Le démon s'approchait petit à petit de lui, préparant ses neuf sabres pour achever son ennemi, l'ayant lassé.

Enfin, quand l'asura se trouva devant lui, il se mit à pleurer, à geindre comme un petit enfant qui se faisait gronder par ses parents, il réussit à retrouver soudainement la parole et se mit à gémir au demi-dieu de lui laisser la vie sauve, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voulait. Lui qui était si fort avait laissé la crainte le dominer, la peur naturelle du surnaturel avait eu raison de lui. Pathétique qu'il était !

Hélas, l'esprit démoniaque était sourd à ses plaintes, et le trancha littéralement en neuf parties, sous les derniers hurlements désespérés du fier guerrier, répandant du sang sur ses lames, et ne laissant que cet amas de chair putride découpée en morceaux, ainsi que d'intestins et de sang.

Mais la soif de sang de l'asura était loin d'être assouvie. Il lui en fallait plus, encore plus, il désirait massacrer et détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette île, ne laisser aucun survivant et seulement de vulgaires ruines.

Il se retourna et lança ses flammes démoniaques sur les pauvres guerriers de Rakshata, qui périrent dans une symphonie de cris mêlés de peur et de douleur.

Il les tua tous, soit en les immolant, soit en les tranchant. Son équipage le regardait, impuissant. Tous se demandaient ce qui était arrivé à leur ami, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Cette terrible vision fit rappeler à Chopper son état quand, avant les deux ans d'entraînement, il perdait la tête et se transformait en monstre lorsqu'il mangeait trois Rumble balls dans la même journée. Il craignait que, tout comme lui, il ne reconnaisse pas ses nakamas.

Ô comme il avait raison !

Tout ce massacre, ces lacs de sang, ces montagnes de cadavres calcinés et mutilés, la terre inondée de tripes, les flammes, immenses et d'une chaleur digne de celle du Soleil finissaient de défigurer le paysage qui était jadis un champs de blé, avec ses magnifiques forêts aux alentours, dont les arbres fiers, florissaient de splendides feuilles de jade. Ce jardin d'Eden s'était métamorphosé en Enfer, sombre, chaotique et inquiétant, où jaillissaient mille et une souffrances.

Luffy, qui sortait du Royaume des Songes, était atterré par ce spectacle. Comment, son second, l'homme en qui, de tout l'équipage, il avait le plus confiance avait commis cette boucherie ? C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui !

Nami, elle, ne savait que faire. Après la peur des blessures du capitaine, du bretteur, du cuisinier et de sa propre mort, elle se trouvait impuissante face à la perte de contrôle du fier épéiste de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy. Que lui arrivait-il, à cet abruti ?

Usopp avait toujours trouvé le vert assez flippant mais là, il était vraiment effrayant. Il n'osait plus bouger, il restait sans voix, tremblant devant la puissance, la violence, l'aura maléfique et la métamorphose démoniaque du sabreur.

Chopper pleurait à chaudes larmes. Alors c'était ça qu'avaient ressenti ses amis lorsqu'il s'était totalement changé en monstre, il y a de cela deux ans ? Quel horrible sentiment était l'impuissance ! Se sentir faible, incapable d'aider son grand frère. Bordel, il s'était entraîné pendant deux ans, ce n'était pas pour rien tout de même !

Robin avait toujours vu dans Zoro un côté assez démoniaque. Quelle ironie, elle qu'on appelait l'Enfant du démon, se trouvait devant elle une authentique créature du Mal. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant humaine qu'à ce moment-là.

Franky n'y croyait pas. Dans tout cela, il n'y avait rien de super, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, tout le monde irait bien, le second serait comme d'habitude, avec sa mine de tueur et je-m'en-foutiste, en train de s'engueuler avec le cuistot. Mais il avait beau se pincer ou se donner des claques, il avait toujours la même vision d'horreur devant ces yeux.

Pour Brook, aucun skull joke ne lui venait à l'esprit. Lui qui pouvait parfaitement voir les âmes des gens, avait pu remarquer que celle de Zoro s'était assombrie, jusqu'à devenir inhumaine.

Sanji, finit par sortir des vapes. Il commença par regarder aux alentours de lui, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent net sur une horrible et effrayante créature, pourvue de six bras, de trois têtes et de neuf sabres. Il sentit ses poils de hérisser devant la monstruosité de cette chose, ainsi que l'aura maléfique qu'elle dégageait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Usopp, l'ayant entendu, se retourna et voyant que son ami était réveillé, il cria de joie :

« Sanji ! »

Son cri alerta ses amis et les sortirent de leurs transes. Ils s'approchèrent tous du blond. Le renne, en tant que bon médecin, vérifia l'état de son nouveau patient, tout en pleurant des larmes de joie par le réveil de son nakama, mais aussi des larmes de tristesse pour l'état de son grand frère. Mais ce dernier se fichait un peu de sa santé, inquiet par le monstre qui continuait à tuer les pauvres guerriers de Rakshata.

Il demanda à ses compagnons qui était l'étrange être qui était en train de se battre. Personne ne répondit. Ils baissèrent tous la tête, n'osant révéler l'odieuse vérité. Le cœur du blond se serra. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas lui dire ce qu'était cette chose ?

Soudain, une pensée lui revint. Il dévisagea tous ses nakamas puis tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il posa alors la question fatidique :

« Où est le Marimo ? »

Les larmes de Chopper redoublèrent. Il fut bientôt suivi par Usopp, Franky, Nami et Luffy. Il fut choqué par cette grande tristesse, et s'insultant mentalement d'avoir fait pleurer sa Nami-swan, c'était indigne gentleman !

Mais son cœur se serra encore plus. Il avait peur. Peur de la terrible vérité qu'on n'osait lui avouer. Il observa de nouveau le monstre mais de façon plus attentive. Son muscle vital manqua un battement. Le démon avait trois bandeau noir sur ses têtes mais surtout, un haramaki vert autour de la taille. Or, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant une ceinture aussi peu élégante.

L'effrayante créature n'était autre que Zoro.

Non, c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être lui ! D'accord, ce crétin réfléchissait plus avec ses muscles qu'avec sa tête, il avait toujours aimé se battre, avait un côté animal mais ne s'était jamais battu avec autant de brutalité et de sauvagerie, il le savait mieux que personne, à force de battre entre eux.

Il se releva tant qu'il put, mais ses jambes le portaient à peine. Or ces dernières, bien que puissantes, finirent par ne plus supporter son poids et s'écroula sur le sol.

Chopper accourut vers lui et prit sa forme Eavy Point pour le soutenir. Mais un cri attira leur attention. Un cri déchirant.

Un jeune garçon, d'à peine treize ans environ, tremblant, était en face de Zoro et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il hurlait :

« Pitié ! S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas, je ne recommencerai pas, promis, j'arrêterai de vous attaquer, mais je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas ! Maman ! Maman ! À l'aide ! Je t'en supplie ! Au secours ! Maman ! Papa ! »

Hélas ses parents étaient déjà dans l'autre monde. Chopper, choqué par cette scène et voulant empêcher Zoro de définitivement basculer, se rua vers ce dernier, pleurnichant, suppliant son grand frère d'arrêter, de ne pas faire cela, malgré les cris de ses amis qui lui hurlaient de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

Le vert ne tourna pas ses têtes, son sabre en l'air, près à s'abaisser sur le crâne du jeune combattant. Mais le renne s'interposa entre eux, et regardait de ses grands yeux noisettes et humides son cher nakama. Ce dernier n'abaissa pas son épée et regarda de ses trois yeux blancs de rage le docteur de son équipage.

Le médecin, toujours dans sa forme d'Eavy Point, dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Arrête Zoro, je t'en supplie, arrête ! C'est terminé, Rama est mort et tout l'équipage va bien, regarde, Sanji est bien vivant, tout va b… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la lame du démon-sabreur s'abattit sur son épaule.

La douleur était si grande qu'il hurla, sa blessure saignait et flambait. Le monstre se rapprocha du petit guerrier et lui trancha le ventre, faisant sortir les tripes du jeune garçon qui pleurait pour la dernière fois de sa courte vie.

Puis, il se retourna, et vit des silhouettes. Des ennemis ? Sûrement. Alors il devait les tuer. Il se rua vers eux.

Les autres étaient sous le choc. Jamais ils n'auraient cru voir cette scène un jour. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé Zoro blesser Chopper. C'était impossible, les deux étaient si proches !

La peur, la rage envers le second de l'équipage commençait à naître. Alors, ils avaient accueilli auprès d'eux un monstre ? Pas question de laisser cet être sanguinaire les approcher, ce n'était qu'un tueur fou qui devait disparaitre de la surface de la Terre.

Mais leur attention fut attirée par le sabreur qui se ruait sur eux. Usopp et Nami hurlèrent, les autres regardèrent avec effroi leur nakama qui allait être leur bourreau. Quelle ironie, leur nakama le plus protecteur est celui qui mettra fin à leurs jours.

Cruel destin !

Ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire face à ce démon, mais instinctivement, Luffy fit tout de même barrage avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient entre l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance et les autres. Soudain, Sanji se leva et alla à l'encontre du vert.

Zoro, inconscient de l'acte qu'il allait commettre, se préparait à tuer ce qu'il croyait être ses ennemis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les découper en rondelles, une des ombres s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça, lui caressa la tête et lui frotta le dos. Elle prononça d'une voix grave et douce :

« C'est bon, Zoro, tout va bien, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas mort et les autres non plus. Allons Marimo, reprends tes esprits, tu les as tous tué, il n'en reste plus un seul, ce n'est plus la peine de continuer. Ceux qui reste sont tes nakamas, tu n'es quand même pas assez stupide pour les attaquer, si ? Allez, baisse tes cure-dents. »

Honnêtement, le blond ne pensait pas que son plan allait marcher, mais dans un denier élan de désespoir, il avait voulu essayer de le ramener à la raison. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en sentant la respiration haletante du vert ralentir et voir les katanas de ce dernier s'abaisser.

Reprenant confiance, il continua :

« Redeviens normal, tête d'algue, là tu fais encore plus peur qu'avant. »

Les flammes et le haki disparurent de ses sabres ainsi que de ces membres. Sa peau écarlate redevint mate. Les deux paires de bras ainsi que les deux têtes qui étaient apparues en plus sur le corps du bretteur disparurent, ses canines du bas et ses ongles rétrécirent.

« Bien, bon garçon. » Finit le cuisinier alors que le borgne s'évanouissait dans ses bras.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre...**

 **Je vous avais qu'il y aura de la violence ! Le pauvre Zoro a beaucoup souffert dans ce chapitre, et ce n'est que le début de la descente aux enfers pour lui !**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à le dire ce que vous en pensez, si je continue ou je laisse tomber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonne année 2018 et bonne santé avec pleins de mangas (d'ailleurs cette année est très riche de suites) !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous poste le second chapitre, qui a été très long à sortir, je m'en excuse platement.**

 **On continue avec les mésaventures du vert, le pauvre, il n'a pas fini de souffrir !**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui suivent** **I'm a killer** **, la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla, il se trouvait dans son hamac. Un grand mal de tête l'empêcha de se relever. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ses chers nakamas étaient tous présents.

En soi, c'était quelque chose d'assez fréquent quand il était blessé. Mais quelque chose clochait. D'abord, il n'était pas blessé et n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir été. Ensuite, pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous avec des yeux effrayés, comme s'il… était un monstre ? Pourquoi Chopper avait un énorme bandage à l'épaule gauche et l'observait avec des yeux humides et apeurés ? Il ne se souvenait pas que le petit médecin aie été blessé sur cette partie-là. Que s'était-il passé ? Dans sa mémoire, c'était l'obscurité totale.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit-il d'une voix endormie, pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête ? »

Tous détournèrent les yeux. Sauf un. Son cher capitaine, fidèle à lui-même, à la différence que son regard était bien plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer, bordel ?

Il reposa une nouvelle fois sa question. Luffy lui répondit :

« -T'as pété un câble à la dernière île, puis t'as dormi quatre jours.

-Quatre jours ?! Répéta le vert, et comment ça, j'ai pété un câble ?

-T'es devenu soudainement bizarre et complètement taré.

-Quoi ?

-T'as même perdu une jambe mais elle a repoussé.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conn…»

Il s'arrêta. De nombreuses images attaquèrent violemment son esprit. Il se vit massacrer tous les habitants d'une île, métamorphosé, tuer un gosse et même blesser Chopper ainsi que tenter d'assassiner ses chers nakamas.

Face à cela, il hurla toute la terreur qu'inspirait sa propre personne.

Ô horreur ! Ô désespoir ! Ô douleur qui serrez son âme de toute la force que vous avez ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?! Il devait se faire seppuku, tout de suite.

Ses amis, eux, le regardaient, abasourdis. Le capitaine se pencha vers son second et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le vert releva subitement la tête en sa direction. Luffy écarquilla les yeux face à la tête de son bras droit. La peur se lisait très facilement sur ce visage d'habitude si stoïque, la sueur perlant sur son front. Et son regard, tellement désespéré et plein de remords, comprima son cœur.

Soudain, le borgne sortit de son lit et courut aussitôt comme un fou en hurlant vers la vigie. L'équipage, une nouvelle fois choqué par cet étrange spectacle, regarda la porte grande ouverte, puis leur capitaine, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il leur tournait le dos mais ils pouvaient voir qu'il avait abaissé son chapeau. Il prononça d'une voix grave :

« Vous tous…»

Puis se retourna en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux :

« Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande d'enfoirés ! »

Ses nakamas furent sans voix devant cela. Jamais Luffy ne les avait insulté. Penauds, ils baissèrent la tête et Chopper pleurait silencieusement. Tous repensèrent à leur discussion, avant le réveil de l'épéiste.

 _Quelques heures plus_ _tôt_.

Tous étaient autour du second de l'équipage et attendaient son réveil. Mais le souvenir de l'île les avait plongé dans un profond effroi envers lui. Que faire maintenant qu'ils vivaient à côté d'un véritable démon qui pouvait désormais les tuer à tout moment ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Usopp.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Franky.

-Eh bien, de Zoro… Après tout ça…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Nami.

-C'est que… avec ce truc… »

Usopp ne put terminer sa phrase, mais tout le monde le comprit et approuva en silence, sans le dire à personne d'autre. Ils avaient peur. Peur de ce monstre, de ce démon, qui avait le pouvoir de les tuer à tout instant.

Certes, il était leur ami, mais il avait franchi la ligne quand il eut abaissé sa lame sur l'enfant. Il n'était plus un guerrier, mais un assassin.

Que devaient-ils faire ? Le laisser tranquille, en laissant son crime impuni, ou bien se débarrasser de lui et rendant, à la même occasion, justice à l'enfant et à Chopper ? Le dilemme était trop important. Ils ne pouvaient choisir. Mais, que se passerait-il s'il se retransformerait ? Sanji réussirait-il une nouvelle fois le bretteur à la raison, ou bien il les tuera tous pour de bon ?

Malgré le silence pesant, Luffy finit par prendre la parole :

« Tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Tous ses amis le regardèrent, interloqués. Bien ? Bien ?! Il se foutait de leurs gueules ou quoi ?! Tout allait, sauf bien !

«-Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ?! S'emporta Usopp, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, répliqua Luffy avec le plus grand sérieux, je connais Zoro et je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait en temps normal jamais pu faire une chose pareille !

-Mais pourtant, dit Nami, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait !

-Oui, je l'ai vu ! Mais il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça !

-Il est vrai que moi-même je ne peut pas croire à tout cela, mais pourtant, les faits sont bien là ! Déclara Brook.

-Ce qui s'est passé doit être lié à son étrange métamorphose, dit Robin, mais cela ne pardonne en aucun cas ce qui s'est passé.

-De plus, on ne peut pas laisser passer ce qui vient d'arriver tranquillement comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais produit ! Continua Franky.

-Dis Luffy, prononça Sanji d'une voix grave, est-ce que tu penses vraiment connaître Zoro ? »

Luffy ne put répondre à cette question. Cela lui faisait mal mais le blond avait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de Zoro ? Qu'il voulait devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde, qu'il avait vingt-et-un an, qu'il était né un onze novembre, qu'il aimait l'alcool, qu'il détestait le chocolat, qu'il avait fait une promesse à une certaine fille maintenant décédée de devenir le meilleur et qu'il venait d'East Blue. Mais venait-il réellement d'East Blue ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Comment avait-il découvert cette passion pour le sabre ? Pourquoi aimait-il autant le combat ? Pourquoi avait-il les cheveux verts ? Comment a-t-il perdu son œil ?

Il pensait tout savoir sur lui mais ne savait, en réalité, rien. Il ne connaissait de lui que des futilités. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues élastiques. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour continuer à défendre son premier nakama ? C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans sa tête :

« -Ce n'était pas lui !

-Pardon ?! S'écria l'équipage.

-Ce n'était pas lui qui a tué tout le village !

-T… tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ?! Hurla Usopp. Tu as bien vu son bandeau et sa ceinture ?! Même s'il était transformé, on pouvait bien deviner que c'était lui !

-Mais rappelle-toi de Chopper il y a deux ans ! Lui aussi avait, comme Zoro, perdu la tête à cause de son fruit du démon !

-Oui, sauf que là, on connaissait la cause de sa folie, tandis que cette fois-ci, on ne sait pas d'où provient sa métamorphose ! De plus, Chopper perdait la boule après avoir croqué trois Rumble balls, donc on pouvait éviter sa transformation, alors que Zoro peut se transformer à tout moment à chaque accès de rage ! Alors, tu ne vas pas me dire maintenant que tu vas trouver un moyen d'empêcher Zoro d'être en colère ?! »

Le chapeau de paille était cette fois-ci bien à court d'arguments. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas admettre que ses amis avaient raison. Alors, dans un ultime élan de désespoir, il se tourna vers Chopper et le supplia :

« Chopper, tu sais ce que ça fait de devenir un monstre, tu as essayé de faire retrouver à Zoro sa raison ! Tu peux leur expliquer ! »

Mais Chopper resta muet et baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de l'œil. Il n'osait dire mot, ne sachant quoi dire. La blessure que lui avait faite le vert n'était pas seulement physique, elle était aussi mentale. Que son grand frère l'ait blessé était quelque chose de très douloureux pour lui. Cet homme, dernière lequel il se cachait quand il avait peur, qui venait le secourir quand il était en danger, celui qui le rassurait quand il faisait un cauchemar, celui qui le portait sur son épaule avait abattu sa lame noire si destructrice sur lui. Le chagrin ainsi que le sentiment de perte et de trahison était énorme et comprimait son cœur pourtant si grand malgré sa petite taille.

Luffy, blessé par le silence du petit renne, se tourna vers le cuisinier :

« Sanji ! T'as réussi à redonner à Zoro son apparence normale et lui faire retrouver ses esprits ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Mais le blond se tut lui aussi, baissant la tête, honteux, et fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regret de son capitaine.

Alors Luffy se sentit trahi, seul et inutile. Il avait mal, très mal. Il ne pensait pas que ses nakamas voulaient, par simple crainte, se débarrasser d'un membre aussi indispensable que Zoro. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le lien qui les unissait au vert était si mince. Il ne pouvait croire cela de ses compagnons, il avait encore confiance en son second malgré les dires de ses amis. Il avait la terrible impression que la confiance qui régnait dans son équipage venait de s'effondrer comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

 _Retour dans le présent._

Luffy, furieux, sortit rejoindre son bras droit à la vigie. Les autres, la tête basse, sortirent avec une boule dans la gorge. Seul Sanji resta dans la chambre, regardant sans vraiment voir le hamac où reposait il y a quelques instants la tête d'algues, sa cigarette se consumant petit à petit.

Soudain, il tomba à genoux par terre, ses doigts agrippant avec rage et douleur ses cheveux d'or, les larmes roulant sur son visage et hurla :

« PUTAIN ! »

Zoro s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'agrippant fermement les cheveux avec ses doigts, sur la banquette de la vigie. Ce fut ainsi que Luffy le retrouva. Dire que cette vision ne lui brisa pas le cœur est un infâme mensonge. Pour le chapeau de paille, son second était un roc indestructible, un être qui se relève toujours la tête haute. Mais à la place, c'était un homme terrorisé par lui-même, l'œil hagard renvoyant une impression que le pauvre sabreur n'avait plus toute sa tête. D'habitude, le vert faisait en sorte qu'on ne voit jamais ses émotions, portant en permanence un masque impassible qui ne s'effritait que lors des combats pour laisser place à l'excitation et à la joie de se battre contre de puissants guerriers.

Le vert était en proie à cette émotion, qu'on appelait la Peur, qui lui était peu connue. Mais là, il la ressentait dans toute sa splendeur. Quelle ironie, la plus grande crainte du chasseur de pirates était lui-même ! Il était effrayé à l'idée de se transformer à nouveau et que cette fois-ci, il achèverai ses nakamas.

Mais Luffy s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il resta là, en silence, à côté du spadassin, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il faisait un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, il se sentait toujours apaisé. La chaleur protectrice et rassurante que dégageait la peau de l'épéiste était si bénéfique pour lui et lui rappelait à quel point il pouvait compter sur lui dans les moments difficiles, c'était un des rares moments où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité.

Mais cette fois-ci, le borgne tressaillit, comme un petit enfant battu qui s'aperçoit que son mauvais père était à côté de lui.

"Laisse-moi, Luffy." Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Son cœur s'étreignit à l'entente de la demande et du ton du sabreur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait laisser son premier nakama seul alors qu'il avait des soucis. Son cher bras droit ne pouvait s'écrouler, sans lui, l'aventure était finie. Il ne pouvait le laisser continuer à se noyer dans les abysses de la Solitude et de la Détresse.

"Laisse-moi." Répéta Zoro.

Mais le brun ne l'écouta toujours pas.

"Luffy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi."

Mais le chapeau de paille ne bougea toujours pas. Le bretteur commença à s'énerver. Ce garçon a toujours été une tête de mule et n'écoutait personne, mais cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à vouloir rester seul.

"Luffy ! Je viens de te dire de me laisser ! Casse-toi !"

Or le chapeau de paille resta à sa place, la tête posée sur la large épaule de son ami.

La patience du chasseur de pirates commençait à partir en fumée. Il finit par se lever et hurla :

"- Bordel, Luffy, casse-toi, merde !

-Non, répondit-il calmement.

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! Va-t'en !

\- Non ! Je reste ici !

\- Arrête de faire le gamin et laisse-moi seul !

\- J'ai pas envie !

\- Putain mais c'est pas compliqué ! Descends d'ici et va rejoindre les autres sur le pont !

\- Je ne veux pas !"

Il y eut un silence où les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Ce silence fut coupé par le jeune brun qui reprit :

"- Les autres ont peur de toi.

-Et ils ont bien raison ! Maintenant casse-toi !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je reste ici.

\- Luffy. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi."

Devant la supplique du sabreur, le capitaine ne put résister et laissa, après hésitation, à contre cœur son nakama seul avec ses sombres pensées. Avant de partir, il le regarda tristement, impuissant face au malheur de son nakama.

Enfin seul, le vert ressassa une énième fois tous les événements dans sa tête.

D'habitude, au combat, il mettait ses émotions de côté pour mieux jouir de ce dernier. Il ne devait pas les laisser prendre le dessus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore faible mentalement, en tout cas assez pour se faire posséder.

Mais bordel, quelle était cette chose qui avait pris possession de son esprit ? Il se souvenait avoir entendu une voix avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres. Cette dernière était douce, masculine, suave et terriblement envoûtante. C'était elle qui l'avait entraîné dans cette folie, dans ce massacre. Il se rappela qu'il avait eu l'impression que cette voix appartenait à un de ses sabres, le Sandai Kitetsu, son épée maudite. Alors tout était de sa faute ? Absurde !

Et pourtant, pas tant que cela. En effet, quand il eut pour la première fois en main ce sabre à Logue Town, il avait bel et bien senti qu'il était ensorcelé. Alors sa malédiction commençait à s'abattre sur lui ? C'était grandement possible, même si cela paraissait improbable. Son amour pour les katanas lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais les sous-estimer. Chacun avait une âme, une histoire. Il se souvenait que le vendeur qui le lui avait offert, l'avait mis en garde sur sa malédiction, mais lui l'avait testé et avait conclu que sa chance était bien plus forte que la sorcellerie de cette lame, qu'elle l'acceptait. Alors l'avait-il sous-estimé ? Avait-il été trop arrogant ? Ou bien était-ce la véritable malédiction du sabre ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il en venait maintenant au problème de ses nakama, et cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait leur faire face après ce qu'il avait fait et puis, Luffy l'avait dit lui-même, ils avaient peur de lui. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, il avait déjà peur de lui-même.

Que pouvait-il bien dire face à eux ? Des excuses ne suffiraient même pas pour pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait, et d'ailleurs, s'excuser n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il pensait même ne plus pouvoir regarder le pauvre petit Chopper en face. Arriver dans la cuisine, prendre une bouteille et s'engueuler avec le cuistot comme si rien ne s'était passé ne marcherait pas. Il pensa à s'agenouiller devant eux mais cela ne serait même pas suffisant.

Le sentiment qu'il connaissait peu, qu'on appelait la Peur, s'empara à nouveau de lui. La peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger mais au contraire, de les détruire.

Et puis merde ! Deux ans ! Deux ans d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat-là ?! C'était à se fracasser la tête contre les murs ! Il n'avait tout de même pas ravaler sa fierté pour rien ! Il n'avait tout de même pas perdu son œil pour, à peine arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde, buter tous ses compagnons ! Il avait vaincu ces singes pour pouvoir aider Luffy à devenir roi des pirates, pas pour l'assassiner !

"Oï, Marimo ! Tu m'entends ?!"

L'épéiste réprima un sursaut et se retourna pour voir cette tête qui l'emmerdait tant d'habitude.

"-Ça fait quatre fois que je dis à table ! Déjà que j'ai la gentillesse de te préparer un plat malgré ce que tu as fait, alors tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de bouger ton cul !

-Ta gueule, putain de cuistot ! Fous-moi la paix ! Merde ! J'ai pas faim de toute façon !"

Cette scène pouvait paraître anodine pour les deux compères, mais quelque chose clochait. D'une part, jamais les deux hommes ne se parlaient jamais avec autant de véhémence, de l'autre, le regard de Sanji pressa le cœur du spadassin.

Celui-ci était rempli de peur et de colère. Il pouvait le sentir. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait à un point qu'il lui parlait avec une réelle méchanceté. Leurs joutes verbales habituelles n'étaient juste qu'un jeux entre eux, une sorte de rivalité dépourvue d'une véritable animosité. Aucun des deux ne voulait réellement blesser l'autre. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la souffrance, la crainte et la douleur était présente dans les deux cœurs.

Le blond le foudroya encore un peu plus du regard puis tourna les talons.

"Fais comme tu veux. Crève même dans ton coin si tu le sens, pauvre con."

Le vert ne répliqua pas. Après tout, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ?

Quand le cuisinier fut parti, le borgne ferma son poing et l'envoya sur la vitre qui se brisa en mille morceaux, peignant ainsi ses jointures d'un rouge carmin.

Quel pitoyable second il faisait ! À cause de lui, la confiance et le lien qui unissaient l'équipage s'effritait ! Par sa faute, il allait mener ce dernier à sa perte ! Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais l'ero-cook avait raison, il n'était qu'un pauvre con.

Les paroles de ce dernier résonnait dans sa tête comme la sentence d'un juge. À quel point cet événement a-t-il brisé ses compagnons ? Pourquoi les paroles de l'autre débile lui faisait si mal ? Il s'attendait bien parfois à mourir seul sur le champs de bataille, la Mort faisait bien parti de son quotidien, mais dit de cette façon, surtout par un nakama -même si c'était ce crétin de Love-cook-, était assez blessant.

Or, d'un autre côté, l'entortillé du sourcil avait bien raison, il faudrait mieux qu'il crève dans son coin pour ne pas refaire en pire qu'il avait fait. De plus, si le cuistot avait peur de lui, que sera-t-il des autres ? Allaient-ils le repousser encore plus violemment ? Allaient-ils le haïr ?

Lui qui avait tant de mal avec les sentiments était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus où il était !

Que d'emmerdes pouvaient provoquer ces choses aussi inutiles qu'étaient les émotions !

Il devait s'entraîner. Il devait s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche, jusqu'à se détruire, à en mourir d'épuisement, renforcer son mental pour ne plus se laisser posséder et ne plus perdre le contrôle. Il ne voyait que cela pour l'instant pour remédier au problème. Non, plus jamais il ne perdrait la tête, plus jamais il ne deviendrait fou, plus jamais il ne connaîtrait la peur de soi-même.

Ce fut alors qu'une douce voix douce, masculine, suave et terriblement envoûtante chantonna dans son esprit :

 _"C'est trop tard, c'est trop tard_ !"

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'essaierai d'être moins longue pour la suite, d'ici-là, portez vous bien !**

 **À très bientôt !**


End file.
